


Pages From The Somme

by Donsular



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Letters, The Great War, World War I, the somme, trenches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donsular/pseuds/Donsular
Summary: When the Great War swept George Banks away, he made sure to write as often as he could, sending a whole collection of letters To his family back home.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Home For Christmas

My darling wife and children,

I’m sorry to have had to leave you like this, but to fight for king and country is my duty, as I’m sure you’ll understand. We’ve just arrived in France, near the river Somme, where we are to be stationed for the foreseeable future.

My team is full of very well able men and I have no doubts that we will confidently thrash the opposition. Our leader, Captain Blackadder, seems like a brilliantly smart and cunning man who’ll no doubt lead us to victory with as few casualties as possible.

I’d say we’re in a rather good position to have this whole thing wrapped up by Christmas, so I’m afraid you’ll have to last until then, my dears. And don’t worry about me. Admittedly these trenches are certainly not as nice as home, but they’ll do in a pinch, and I’ll be able to say when I come back to you that I fought valiantly for the ones I love.

So go and enjoy yourself, I’m sure Poppins would say the same if she was still there with you. Do keep me up to date with all the goings on that I’m missing, I’d really love to hear all the children’s adventures, and of course I do wish for you to keep me posted on the success of your campaigns. I hope they can keep you distracted from any worry you have for me.

All my love,  
George


	2. My Wing

My darling wife and children,

Thank you for keeping me updated with all your tirades. Hearing about Michael and Jane in the lake had me and all the lads in fits of laughter. And Winifred, let me tell you, I think you have a few admirers over here with the determination you’ve had in your campaigns. Yes, you’ve all become rather big celebrities over here. I hope you don’t mind that.

I don’t have much news over here, as we’ve not really done very much at all. It’s some sort of standoff and I can’t imagine we’ll be making any big pushes any time soon.

However, I’m not completely without a story to tell. I’ve been getting to know the team a bit better these past few weeks. They’re a cracking bunch of chaps, but one lad in particular has caught my attention: Private Hackney. The reason for catching my eye in such a way is that he’s so young. Now, when I say young, I don’t mean that he’s the youngest in the group, or that he’s been conscripted at 19. He’s a boy soldier. The poor boy isn’t much older than Jane, he’s only about 15. Apparently a lot of boys his age signed up. They were either pressured to go early, or believed it was the right thing to do. This boy appears to have the mindset of the latter. And if he’s willing to fight for king and country, who am I to judge?

He’s not got much in the way of family from what he’s told me. I’d honestly be surprised if he said he had any at all. And since then, I suppose you could say I’ve taken him under my wing a bit. He reminds my so much of Jane and Michael. He’s like a mixture of the two of you. You’d love him. Maybe when we come home you’ll be able to meet him.

But anyway, I’m afraid I’ll have to leave it at that for now, as there isn’t too much to say. The lads are starting to talk about how we’re probably going to be out here longer than we first thought. I’m sure we can handle it, but at the same time, I’d much rather be at home with you all. But I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see.

Anyway, all the best,  
George


	3. Smile

My darling wife and children,

Thank you for the gifts! It was a lovely surprise to see them. We haven’t had any treats such as that out here. So you can imagine how jealous the guys were when they saw the chocolate!

And the lucky hare you made for Hackney has also gone down well. You see, everyone started calling him Lucky Jackrabbit. And he is lucky. He keeps finding things that had been missing, or just extra things. It’s brilliant. We’ve all been having troubles with pesky rats chewing at our clothes while we’re trying to sleep, but it seems like the hare is protecting him! All the boys are jealous and Jackrabbit is very grateful for the gift.

We’re all in a good mood at the moment. It seems like everyone’s been getting lovely things from their families and few people are even getting promotions. Captain Blackadder even seems to think I might have a chance if I keep up with things the way I am. Apparently I’ve shown good leadership skills and have proven I care about the team I’m part of. So who knows, I might be a lance corporal in the future!

So you can imagine how thrilled I was to receive your letter at an already brilliant time. I’m glad you don’t mind entertaining the others. We once again had a group reading, and this time, everyone joined in. Turns out, we’re not the only crazy family. Oscar has seven children, and apparently they’re all just like our lot. I don’t know how he can manage with such a handful.

I’m thrilled to see Jane wants to take up dancing. I think you’d be wonderful, dear! I do hope you start, I should love to see you showing off your skills when I return. And Michael, those drawings you sent are remarkable! Keep it up. You’ll get your work displayed in a gallery in no time. There’s a lovely spot in the park by the old schoolhouse. The view from there, especially at sunset, is remarkable. It would be lovely for you to try paint that. And Winifred, my darling, I’m sorry to hear that you’ve dropped your campaign. But I’m glad that you’re doing it to help the war effort. I can’t imagine you’d give it up unless you were going to do something equally important. You’ll prove to every man that women can do just as good of a job as the men at keeping the country running. It wouldn’t surprise me if you get the vote because of it. So don’t lose hope. You don’t have to throw eggs at the prime minister to prove a point, you can do it just as well in other ways. Don’t fret.

Anyway, in terms of the war, there’s still not much to say. It seems we’re just going to be sitting here for a good while longer before they decide to actually make a push. There’s been the odd skirmish, but nothing substantial, and we haven’t really made any progress. I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see. But for now, I couldn’t care less. We’re all in too much of a good mood at the minute to care. They could send us out now and we’d all still be smiling. So I guess we’ll see how long these smiles last. Hopefully as long as it takes to receive the next letter from you.

All my love,  
George


	4. Raindrop

My darling wife and children,

I am so glad to have received your letter on this gloomy day. It has been raining for almost three days now and the trench has flooded, despite trying to throw the water out with a bucket. I’m currently writing this ankle deep in dirty water.

Yes, I’m afraid the mood here is rather low. One of our men, Christopher Cauldron, was shot for attempting to desert. And now they’re telling us that we’re going over the top tomorrow. Part of me is glad that we finally get to do something, but another part is absolutely terrified. A few of the lads, Jackrabbit included, signed up at the same time as their friends. But hardly any of them are still alive now.

It’s hard to believe that this could be the end for some people. But I refuse to let the fear consume me. We have luck on our side with that hare. And I, for one, refuse to let my own fears get in the way. We’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it.

I’m glad Michael did the painting of the spot I mentioned, I can’t wait to see it when I get home. Jackrabbit said he knows a good place for art supplies. Apparently there’s a shop called Logan’s Craft Store on the end of Duncan Avenue. If you decide to visit, let me know what it’s like, I might be getting future birthday presents from there if it’s as good as the rabbit says it is!

And Jane, it sounds like you’re doing wonderfully in that dance club. I nearly spat my tea out when you said you’d already entered a dance competition and won! I’m so proud of you and I hope to hear more of it. I can’t wait for the day I can go to one of your shows. But until then, keep up with it and just know we’re all supporting you from the trenches.

And my darling Winifred. I know things must be difficult for you, but you’re doing wonderfully. I can’t wait to see you again. I’ve already planned out the places we simply must go when I return. This war can’t separate us forever! You’ll need a break after all this factory work they have you doing. But I must admit, I feel proud to use these bullets, especially when I know it could be one that you helped to make. I love you more than words can say.

I hope in my next letter I’ll have some more uplifting news. But I imagine we’ll make a great advancement tomorrow. I can tell it’s going to be big. There’s just something about this whole thing that feels like it will go down in history. Just imagine it, in a hundred years or so, they’ll be teaching about the Battle of the Somme in schools. The day England took a stand and showed the Germans who’s boss!

Anyway, I best get going now. I miss you dearly and can’t wait to tell you all about what happens tomorrow. I love you all.

Hugs and kisses,  
George


	5. Hero

Dear Mrs Banks

I’m a friend of George’s, I felt it was necessary to contact you and your family. I’m sorry to have to be writing this letter. You may have already been sent the telegram, but if not, then I suppose I must break the news instead. I’m afraid your husband is dead.

I wanted to send you this letter to clarify some things, since the telegram could never help you understand what happened to him. And that isn’t fair, he was a hero and you deserve to know all about it.

Yesterday, we went over the top. I was making my way towards the Germans, but as I fired at them, I was not careful enough to miss their bullets. I took one in the hip and two in my side. I had to hide in a crater to make sure they wouldn’t hit me again, where I waited until the battle was over.

While I waited, your husband, George, found me. He didn’t have a medical kit with him, but he managed to stop some of the bleeding for long enough so we could get back to the trench. However, when he tried to help me out of the crater to crawl back, he didn’t crouch low enough. The Germans saw him and he was shot in the chest.

I tried to stop the bleeding, but the wound was too serious. There was no way it could be done. I stayed with him to keep him as comfortable as possible. But before he passed on, he told me to tell you that he loves you all and is very proud of you. He promises to watch down on you and wants you to never give up on your pursuits. He knows you’ll manage without him because you’re all made of tough stuff. But he promises that he’ll always be with you. Even if it doesn’t feel like it.

I’m sorry this has happened and I can only offer my deepest condolences. He was such a loving man that I’m fairly certain will never be forgotten amongst the team, especially me. I wouldn’t still be here to write this letter if he hadn’t saved my life. He’s a good man and I hope you are proud of everything he accomplished, even though it had to end in such a way. Please know I’ll be sending you all the strength I can from here, and I hope that you and your children will be able to find peace in the knowledge that he will always be there with you.

Yours faithfully,  
C.J.Hackney


End file.
